


Private Lessons

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [30]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Chefs, Cooking Lessons, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Open requests, Students, changki rise, changki rise 2k17, chef!kihyun, fulfilled request, student!changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: When Changkyun develops a crush on a local chef just outside of campus, he can only think of one way to bag him… by taking private lessons~





	Private Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Changki + Chef!Kihyun + Culinary Student!Changkyun who decided to learn to cook because of his crush on Kihyun
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/

Im Changkyun has often dreamed of what it’d be like to kiss Yoo Kihyun, what it’d be like to _be_ kissed y Yoo Kihyun. Whether it be day or night, blissful images of such an interaction occurring play across his mind, leaving him smiling like a total idiot.

 

Like right here, right now, when the man in question is explaining the complexity of baking to the younger. The focused pout is enough to make Changkyun want to just grab the man by the face and kiss him then and there, but he holds himself back. If he were to do that, it’d throw his plan into a tailspin, and he’s come so far now that he just can’t allow himself to do that.

So, here he stands, with his fists clenched at his sides as he fights every fiber of his being to just keep himself from touching Yoo Kihyun, much less to kiss him.

“Got it?” Kihyun suddenly asks, shaking Changkyun from his thoughts. The younger licks his lips anxiously, his eyes widening in surprise as he glances at all the different bowls spread out along the counter before them.

“Um… sorry, hung,” he mutters, trying for a small smile. “Could you repeat that? I didn’t quite get it…” Kihyun purses his lips together, a breathy, knowing laugh being pushed through. He nods then, an unreadable sparkle to his eyes that makes Changkyun’s heart skip a beat. He pushes such thoughts of kissing those addictive lips to the side, for now, and focuses his attention on the matter at hand.

After all, it’s all a part of the plan…

 

Changkyun finds himself in his own kitchen three days later. He’d managed to figure out when Kihyun has some free time thanks to their mutual friend, Lee Minhyuk, and now he’s snagged a special moment with his crush that’ll be the fruition of everything he’s been concocting for months.

He mutters a curse under his breath at how the flour falls haphazardly from the bag. He presses his lips together in dismay, his brow creasing together. He wants this to be perfect.

There’s a familiar chuckle behind him, and he glances over to see his roommate, Jooheon, staring at him amusedly from the doorway.

“You’re really nervous, Kyunnie,” he comments, quirking up a single brow. Changkyun ‘hmmph’s under his breath, turning his attention back to the matter at hand. Footsteps sound behind him, and Jooheon appears in the corner of his eye. The older leans against the counter, careful to avoid the splatters of egg and sugar around the counter. Jooheon heaves a heavy sigh, shaking his head as he reaches over to set a consoling hand atop Changkyun’s shoulder. “You’ll do fine, Kkungie. Everything will turn out great, and this elaborate scheme of yours will end up with the two of you making out in five minutes.”

“I don’t want _that_ , hyung…” Changkyun defends, though the blush creeping up his cheeks tells a different story. Jooheon chuckles knowingly, and pats the younger’s shoulder before leaving him to it.

Changkyun pauses for a moment after he goes, wondering if the older is right…

 

Changkyun shuffles through the wintry air towards the bakery where Kihyun works. He chews on his lip as the familiar awning comes into view. He takes a deep breath, puffing it out in a cloud of fog before entering.

He doesn’t have to look around for the man in question, as Kihyun’s gray-brown hair bobs behind the counter. His familiar laughter echoes throughout the bakery, and Changkyun’s breath sticks in his throat. He gulps anxiously, chewing on his inner-cheek as he clutches even more tightly on the small paper box in his hands.

Kihyun, as if sensing his presence, turns, and his smile only seems to grow at seeing him. Changkyun’s heart thuds to a halt in his chest, and he finds himself stumbling forward towards the man like a moth to a flame.

“You have great timing, Changkyunnie,” Kihyun chuckles at seeing Changkyun tripping around, his gaze fond. “I’m almost done for the day. Go on and grab a seat, we can chat.” Changkyun silently nods, and moves to the nearest empty table.

Kihyun comes over after only a minute, sitting down with a heavy breath in the chair across from Changkyun at the small table. He’s got a bit of flour on his cheek, wiped across his pale skin a bit haphazardly, and Changkyun can’t help but smile at the sight.

“I’m surprised to see you,” Kihyun comments, pressing a hand to the back of his neck to relieve some pressure. “Isn’t our lesson not for another couple days?”

“Um…” Changkyun mutters, setting the box in his hands on the table and pushing it towards him. “I… I wanted to show you what I did. I w-worked really hard, hyung, and I think I m-managed to make it okay enough…” Kihyun’s eyebrows raise at this, an intrigued grin turning up his pink lips. He reaches forward to pull the box closer, and opens it slowly.

His eyebrows shoot up, and his face breaks out into the most brilliant smile Changkyun has ever seen. Adorable dimples reveal themselves on Kihyun’s cheeks, and Changkyun wants nothing more than to kiss them.

“Changkyunnie, it looks great!” Kihyun compliments genuinely. Inside the box is a perfectly-sized vanilla cupcake with white icing… and a red heart drawn on top. He glances up from the adorable confectionary only to lose his breath at seeing the obvious infatuation in the younger’s eyes. He’s blushing like mad, and he’s chewing so hard on his bottom lip Kihyun worries he might draw blood. He smiles understandingly, cocking his head to the side.

“Hyung,” Changkyun says, “I… I really like you, as more than a friend. You’re always so nice, and you’re so attractive. I know you’d never look twice at someone like me, but I want you to know that I’ll work hard to become the man you deserve if you only give me a chance, and—”

Changkyun’s words clog up his throat at the feeling of the older man’s hand on his, lacing their fingers together. His eyes grow impossibly wide at the touch. His heart swells at the sight, and he looks up and meet Kihyun’s eyes. The older is staring at him with shining eyes, and he dares to hope.

“I was wondering when you’d finally say something,” Kihyun chuckles lightly.

“Y-You mean—?”

“You’re so cute when you’re nervous~” Kihyun compliments, causing Changkyun’s blush to worsen. He laughs a little again, and moves to stand while still holding the younger’s hand. “Wanna go get some coffee?”

Changkyun nods like a bobble-head and stands immediately, willingly following Kihyun out of the bakery like a lost puppy dog. He suddenly thinks that if he spends the rest of his life following the older around in such a way, then that’d be just fine with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Changki + Chef!Kihyun + Culinary Student!Changkyun who decided to learn to cook because of his crush on Kihyun
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/


End file.
